


Rude Awakening

by Yuna21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Prank Wars, Shenanigans, kind of?, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna21/pseuds/Yuna21
Summary: In which Alya tries to prank Nino, Keyword being 'tries'.





	Rude Awakening

Armed with her best prank so far, Alya started looking through her purse to find her keys. It was no easy task, trying to find them while at the same time holding her weapon of choice. She could put it down but she was worried she’d lose it to it’s own contained energy. 

Said weapon was squirming in her grasp, tail wagging up a storm and doing it’s best to reach Alya’s face to nip and lick it’s way to freedom. 

The puppy had been a new addition to the Césaire family, something about wanting someone to keep up with the twins now that Alya had moved out. It was while on a visit to her parents’ apartment when she witnessed the sheer amount of energy the pup had that she started hatching her plan. 

Once she’d worked out the details with her dad she picked a date and time to execute her prank. 

And the day had finally arrived, she’d camped out at her parents’ apartment to wait out the best time to ambush Nino (during the afternoon nap he took between his classes and the gig he’d be playing later that night) and to ~~rile up~~ prepare the puppy for the short trip to their place.

Once she found her keys she did her best to open the door while maneuvering the tiny dog away from her face, the little thing was a ball of fur and energy. This was gonna be great. 

Closing and locking the door she put down her things and tiptoed her way to their bedroom, not wanting to spoil her surprise by waking up her target ahead of time. 

Once inside she located Nino exactly where she predicted he’d be, sprawled out in the bed, face down, lost to the world. She _almost_ felt bad for what she was about to do. Almost. But He deserved the rude awakening that was coming to him after the prank he’d pulled on her the past month. 

Holding the squirming puppy over the bed, she tried to find the best angle of attack. The decision was made for her. The puppy, once it noticed the new person in front of her, had decided she wanted to play right that moment and started moving harder than before in order to get on the bed and tackle this new human.

Not wanting to drop the pup, Alya gently put her down on the bed and immediately reached for her phone. She didn’t want to miss a second of this. Nino was in for quite the surprise.

She watched the puppy stumble her way to Nino’s face and start licking and nipping, all according to plan. What she didn’t expect was the way he turned her prank around. 

Instead of jolting awake and possibly falling off the bed, as she’d thought would happen, Nino made a sleepy grunt and started patting around the bed to find this moving living alarm clock that was doing it’s best to avoid him. Once he’d gotten a hold of the puppy, without ever opening his eyes, he snuggled it up to his chest and went back to sleep.

Alya expected the puppy to twist out of his hold and continue it’s assault, and it did squirm, for all of 15 seconds. Then, in some weird Animal Planet miracle, she saw the puppy start to calm down, it’s little helicopter tail slowing down and it’s wiggles for freedom losing their energy. Giving one last little waggle, the puppy seemed to get the idea and moved to snuggle Nino. Once it found it’s preferred sleeping position, it promptly fell asleep. 

...What just happened? 

That dog had more energy than any other being she’d ever seen, it could keep up with both her little sisters no problem! How did Nino just calm it down in less then a minute? What kind of strange Capybara powers did he posses?!

Speechless, Alya turned off her recording and lowered her phone to take a minute to reflect on this. 

Turns out she’d severely underestimated her boyfriend’s Chill Power. 

Welp, might as well text her parents to let them know she was gonna be late returning the puppy. No way she was gonna disturb this precious view. At least not without taking a few good pictures of it first.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firm belief that Nino is the Capybara of people and there is no one as chill as him. 
> 
> Don't worry, the puppy made it safely back home.


End file.
